


《情有独钟》chapter 14

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [14]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *极度闷骚木头盒x反叛傲娇口是心非小作精海*文中涉及所有均为虚构，出场人物架空，私设严重，**部分与现实有bug，请勿认真雪松味A x蜂蜜蛋糕 O一个作天作地上蹿下跳折腾的小作精被闷葫芦无情趣闷骚大兵收编的故事OOC有，狗血必须有，abo设定，不开车就是耍流氓无脑瞎磕爽文
Series: 《情有独钟》 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Kudos: 32





	《情有独钟》chapter 14

金希澈是带着怒气来的，他就这么一个弟弟，从小到大捧在掌心里呵护，夏天怕他热冬天怕他冷。连谁有龌龊想法他都要先把那人打个半死才解气，更别说绑架这种事。  
他在公司听说这事当即出了一身冷汗，再一听说这无妄之灾是李赫宰带来的更是气得差点把办公桌咬出个牙印来。  
他走进李家的别墅，李赫宰父母坐在一楼沙发。

“伯父伯母好，我来看看我家东海。”  
金希澈毫不客气地一屁股坐下，他正在生气，别说李赫宰父母，天王老子来了他也一样沉着脸。  
李母指了下楼上“回来的时候赫宰说先陪他上去，一直没出来呢。”

金希澈眯着眼打量一阵楼梯，转移话题。  
“我们东海虽然调皮但不是不懂事的孩子，毕竟是omega，也已经订了婚，再不喜欢也得麻烦您们多多照顾一下。万一出了事，我们两家都不好过，是吧？”  
他说着，指尖沿杯沿划过“我父亲正在国外暂时还不知道，万一知道了…”

金希澈飞快地挑了下眉，一侧的嘴角微微勾起，看着李父不语。他从不惧怕这位军队出身的高官，李赫宰父亲是部队的司令，他是这商界的总司令，论起谈判施压，他经验一样不少。  
李母起身道“我去楼上看看两个孩子。”

李赫宰房间静悄悄的，李母悄悄走过去发现李赫宰没睡，侧躺着抱住李东海，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着人睡颜。  
“东海他哥哥来了，你不下去看看？”

“过一会。”李赫宰戳了戳李东海的脸颊温声道“他醒了找不到我会哭的。”

“你快下来吧，他哥哥生气了。”李母拍了下他肩膀“这不睡得挺香的，快下来。”

金希澈见到李赫宰直接翻了个白眼，上次李东海救李赫宰把自己摔的那个惨样他还没算账，新账就来了。他差点直接骂他，连自己的omega都照顾不好，干脆也别当兵算了。  
李赫宰陪他去后院，金希澈连揍他都懒，大眼睛斜睨。  
“东海搬去你家之前你跟我怎么说的来着？”

“我会尽全力保护他。”李赫宰垂眸，他确实没做到。让李东海在家门口出事，他自己都想抽自己一巴掌，更别说是一向护李东海护得紧的金希澈。  
金希澈轻笑，那双有神的大眼睛满是怒火。  
“这就是你的尽全力？”  
“你爸妈不喜欢他你不知道怎么办，你倒是真能想办法，直接把他弄部队里去。”金希澈越说越气，一敲石桌怒道“你们那破地方规矩那么多，你怎么不把他捆起来算了？！不是救你摔的一身伤，就是莫名其妙在你家门口被绑架。他还能过上一天好日子了么？”

李赫宰愣住，他只想着跟李东海一起住，正好也避免两边一起生活有什么矛盾，却忽略了自从跟他进军区以后再也没见李东海玩过车。李东海不提，他也就给忘了。  
金希澈两腮肌肉绷得紧紧的，眼里的嘲讽清晰可见。  
“没想过？”  
“李赫宰我告诉你，你要是没把握保护好他，就给我滚远一点。”他向前走了两步站在李赫宰面前，压低声音道“你那堆烂摊子要是再害了他，你这辈子都别想再见到东海。怎么收拾那些破事你自己想办法去。”

李赫宰沉默，他比金希澈更着急找独狼报仇，但这事急不来。他是军人，要服从上面的调配，没让他上前线他不能去。没有命令以前，他只能忍着，什么都做不了。  
夜风徐徐吹起，两个alpha站在院子里沉默。

“上面还没说什么清剿独狼，我没办法自己去找他，绑东海的人已经死了。”李赫宰艰难的开口“我现在只能做到这么多，对不起。”

金希澈气极，一拳挥过去。  
“你给我滚开，我要把东海带走。”

李赫宰沉默不语，长腿一迈挡在金希澈去路。他绝对不会让李东海离开自己，可能这样自私，但他没办法面对没有李东海的生活。  
金希澈眼里快要喷出火“你根本顾不上他，非得害死他你才舒服？你当初怎么跟我说的，你照顾他了吗？你爸妈不喜欢他你管了吗？因为你的破事他连着倒霉你管了吗？你给他弄进军区有个屁用，他天天自己在里边待着，你都不怕他闷出病？！”  
“算我求你了，你能不能稍微心疼一下东海。你放过他吧，行吗？”  
金希澈缓和下语气，沉声道“事情解决之前东海回我们家住，你没事少来找他，我也不想看见你。”  
李赫宰刚要说什么，李母突然急匆匆推开门走出来“赫宰啊，东海突然睡醒了就开始哭。”

金希澈和李赫宰对视一眼，一起往楼上跑。李东海缩在被子里瑟瑟发抖，脸上全是泪痕，听到有人来的脚步声更是一抖。  
李赫宰大步过去“海海，怎么了？”

李东海一见是他哇的一声哭开，扑进他怀里哭得厉害，两手不住地攀紧他的肩膀。  
“我好害怕……”  
“我忘不掉…我忘不掉……他们想脱我的衣服，好恶心。”

金希澈心疼的蹙眉，滔天怒火气的他头疼，恨不得直接把李东海带回家，就在家里他眼皮子底下快快乐乐的算了。  
李赫宰小声哄他，轻轻拍着后背。李东海仍然哭得厉害，眼泪成串的往下掉，断断续续说起历历在目的可怕回忆。好像不管怎么样都无法消解心中的恐惧和屈辱，千钧一发那时的绝望感像一只无形的手，牢牢地掌控他。  
他哭着哭着就哭累了，窝在李赫宰怀里被人温声哄着，一下一下的拍着背安抚，没过多久就又挂着眼泪睡熟。  
金希澈冷眼看李赫宰轻轻把李东海放回床上，一点点抹去脸上的泪珠。  
“明天我把他带回家。”金希澈说的斩钉截铁，不容一丝质疑。  
李赫宰乞求地看着他“哥，能不能……”

“不能。”金希澈冷着脸“这次是差点被…”他说到这猛地顿住，那两个字他实在说不出口。  
“下次还不知道是什么，我还是那句话，你没能力保护他就别把灾难带给他，离他远点。”

李赫宰转过头，望着睡熟的李东海发呆。为什么会是灾难呢，他爱李东海，为什么会是灾难呢。

金希澈当晚在李赫宰家过的夜，他一直在李东海旁边守着。小家伙根本睡不熟，过一阵便被噩梦惊醒，尖叫着醒来，浑身发抖。看见金希澈来了愣住，抱住哥哥哭诉。在金希澈面前没有顾虑，想什么便说什么，哭得上气不接下气。  
李东海觉得自己好像陷入什么死循环里，疲惫的总想睡觉，可是一睡就全是噩梦。梦到在院墙外被一把勒住，那刺鼻的味道似乎还停留在口鼻间。梦到自己又回到那个老旧的仓库，那两个人狞笑着靠近他，被抚摸的触感恶心得他想吐。这次没有人来救他，梦里他清晰地感受到痛苦，喊到嗓子哑了李赫宰也没有来，他浑身都疼。  
这样的梦一次又一次地包围他，李东海到最后已经被折腾得哭都哭不出来，喘着粗气冷静下来，呆呆的坐在床上看金希澈和李赫宰手忙脚乱的安慰他，拧毛巾给他擦脸。  
他伸手扯住李赫宰的衣服，缓缓将目光挪到他脸上“赫宰，我想回家…”

李赫宰猛地顿住，他最害怕的事还是来了。  
李东海动了动嘴唇，又道“我想自己待着。”

李赫宰握住李东海的手“你想自己待着我可以住书房，你别离开我好不好？”

李东海愣愣地听完，摇摇头“我想回家…”  
他目光缓缓从李赫宰脸上移开，他一直都知道李赫宰想要他一直在身边，但眼下这样他做不到。握住自己的手一下子松开，李赫宰低着头看不清表情。李东海握成拳缩进被里，温热的手掌突然离开他以后有些冷，只好寻一处温暖的地方。  
“哥，你带我回家吧。”

金希澈替他顺了顺头发“好，今天就走。”

早上的太阳扫走一夜的阴冷，照在人身上暖暖的，连地砖都是热的，可惜李赫宰开心不起来。  
金希澈替李东海大概收拾了一下，直接拎着行李箱下楼了。他们陪着李东海折腾了一宿，三个人精神状态都不算太好。李东海憔悴的好像几天没睡，眼睛都是肿的，下楼前被金希澈扣上一顶鸭舌帽，捏了捏脸。  
“知道你最在意自己这张小脸，遮一遮，回去给你养得白里透红的像个桃子一样就好看了。”

李东海在帽檐下勉强扯了扯嘴角，被金希澈牵着手拉下楼，跟李赫宰父母简单打了招呼后径直离开。李赫宰全程跟在后边一言不发，一直送到院门口才拉住李东海的胳膊。  
“你没什么想跟我说的吗？”

李东海又沉默，金希澈坐在车里不耐烦地敲了敲方向盘“去别的地方腻歪，碍眼。”

李赫宰拉住omega的手“就几分钟。”  
他们走到院子另一边，李东海低着头不语，他不是没话跟李赫宰说，他只是不知道该怎么开口。  
李赫宰拉着他手臂往自己怀里一带，埋头在他颈窝蹭了蹭“一定要走吗？”  
李东海点点头，鼻子有点酸，李赫宰几乎没有对他这样示弱过。  
他静静地站着，两手慢慢圈住李赫宰的腰。他能感觉到李赫宰情绪低落，手掌贴着后腰慢慢抚摸。

“那好吧…”  
李赫宰的声音在他耳边响起，沉沉的。  
“让你哥多陪陪你，好好吃饭好好睡觉，想我了记得告诉我。”  
李赫宰顿了顿，在人脖子上轻轻落下一个吻，嘴唇贴着皮肤喃喃“我等你回来。”

驶离住了小一年的部队大院很远以后李东海依然垂着头，期间金希澈逗他他也没有反应，绞着手指沉默了半天终于肯开口讲话。  
“我这样走了是不是不太好？”

“有什么不好，你不想走我还准备把你带走呢。”一提起李赫宰金希澈就开始生气，一股火直窜上头“你别心疼他，就得让他长点教训。”

李东海叹气，也不知道这到底是给谁长教训。趁着一个长长的红灯，他顺势倚在金希澈肩膀上，说说话就有些哽咽。  
“我不开心，他也不会高兴，还不如别见了。”他看着前边车的红色尾灯道“哥，我想出去散散心。”  
“等我几天，把手上的工作交代一下陪你出去。”金希澈捏捏弟弟的脸颊“让你正洙哥跟着一起，就当放个假了。”

李东海已经走了几天了，李赫宰在人走的当天下午就回了部队，反正李东海不在家他也懒着回去听说教。没事的时候躲在两个人住过的公寓里，望着窗外一坐就是几个小时，房间内还残存着一点omega生活过的信息素，淡淡的香甜蛋糕十分好闻。  
他在房间里连着坐了几天，终于明白了金希澈说的那些话。这军区实在没什么意思，李东海的滑板带过来也没怎么玩过，放在阳台落了一层灰。李赫宰在不大的屋子里转了几圈，靠着墙壁缓缓坐到地上。  
他有军务在身回不来的时候，李东海每天都在这屋子里做什么，发呆等他回来吗？

庄园内  
金希澈轻手轻脚从李东海房间里出来，朴正洙把手机递给他“这是李赫宰吗？”  
金希澈接过手机，屏幕上是庄园大门处的监控，一辆暗色奔驰轿车停在门口。他眯着眼打量一下，操控摄像头放大画面，看清上面的车牌号，然后直接翻了个大大的白眼。  
“不用理他，他愿意守着就守着吧。”

朴正洙笑着接过手机，就看这年轻alpha能坚持多久了。他最了解金希澈，这家伙刀子嘴豆腐心，没几天就得心软。  
这几天把李东海带回家，连朴正洙都看着心疼。他认识李东海认识的早，知道这孩子是个活泼好动的性格，冷不丁他一下子安静下来怪别扭的。每天不说话，半夜就辗转反侧的睡不好，他也跟着着急上火。金希澈更是每天阴沉着脸，弄的家里佣人大气不敢出，生怕一个不小心惹到这位。

“东海好点了吗？”

金希澈叹口气“还那样，我半夜再过来看看他，别做噩梦又吓哭了。”

“差不多了就带出去玩一阵子吧，换个环境应该会好一点。”朴正洙捏捏他肩膀“你去陪他就行，我又不是小孩了还得你天天陪我睡。”

“嗯？？这么大方？我跟别的omega一起睡你不吃醋？”金希澈停下脚步歪过头看人，这几天朴正洙也跟着没怎么睡好，陪他守着李东海，眼下的乌青都快挂到颧骨上。  
朴正洙瞥他一眼“那是你亲弟。”  
金希澈笑着握住他双肩，从身后把人推进屋“是亲弟，那也是好看的omega，一点点酸都没有吗？”

话音刚落被一向温柔的omega狠狠揍了一拳。金希澈笑着捏捏他的手“我过去看着，这段时间得委屈你了。”  
“我知道。”朴正洙回握住，轻轻晃了晃，两个人对视一阵一齐笑开。金希澈又亲了亲他起身，叮嘱早点睡觉才离开。

另一边，李赫宰坐在车内盯着富丽堂皇的庄园发呆。大门口镶着的那只金黄色的凤凰，夜里打上灯还怪瘆人的。周围夜风徐徐吹起，带起树木发出一片沙沙的声音。  
待到别墅的灯大都熄灭，他才从车里站出来，抻了抻手脚站在门前，隔着铁门的栏杆看向里边的主宅，好像这样能看见里边的omega。  
他实在是太想李东海了，习惯叽叽喳喳的小朋友在身边的日子，突然间抽离以后又回到以前那种平淡无奇的生活，做什么都提不起精神。李东海走的时候没说什么时候会回来，他这几天给李东海打电话也从来没打通过，发出去的信息石沉大海。金钟云的人说李东海从进了庄园再也没出来过，平日里也从来不在里边露面，成天闷在主宅里。  
李赫宰想着，哪怕让他远远看一眼李东海都行，他每晚做梦都是那天李东海挂着泪的眼睛和转过身越走越远的背影。  
突然，别墅二楼的灯亮起来，李赫宰眯着眼看过去，他没进过主宅的楼上，不知道哪个房间是李东海的。但这半夜突然折腾起来，肯定不是其他人。  
没过多久，他看见庄园内的灯一盏盏亮起来，从另一边走过来几个人，然后主宅别墅的灯一个接着一个的亮起，从一楼通到楼上，又像他来时那样灯火通明。李赫宰坐回车里，犹豫再三拨通电话给朴正洙。  
那边只响了几声就接了，背景音嘈杂无比，还有他颇为熟悉的李东海的哭声。朴正洙的声音很小，像是偷偷接的，开门见山地告诉他没事，李东海又做噩梦了，有点发烧。

“...你怎么知道是我。”

朴正洙看了眼正全身心扑在弟弟身上的金希澈，偷偷溜出房间。  
“怎么想都只有你吧。”

“东海…怎么样了。”李赫宰坐在车内默默看着，他也不知道自己为什么要在这守着，明知道见不到。  
他紧张地握紧手机，万一朴正洙不愿意告诉他实情…  
电话那头温温柔柔的声音响起。  
“还是那样子，过一阵会带他出国散心，你也别急，时间长了慢慢就好了。”  
“肯定把活蹦乱跳的东海带回来，放心吧。”

李赫宰应了一声，又说了几句才挂掉电话。他在黑暗中叹气，干脆把天窗打开条缝，在车里凑合一宿。睡前仍然望着主宅亮着的灯，能待在离李东海近一点的地方也算是一点安慰吧。

朴正洙走回房间，刚刚哭闹得厉害的李东海已经安静睡下，手上连着吊瓶到上方。金希澈正拧毛巾给人擦脸，小心避开吊针又擦了擦胳膊。  
“睡着了？”  
“嗯，打了针镇定才睡。”金希澈捏了捏眉心“我看还是给他找个心理医生吧，光散心没用。”  
朴正洙拍了拍他的肩“我明天联系一个过来，先看看再说。”  
然后压低了声音道“李赫宰还在外面没走呢。”

“愿意在就在，他不嫌冷就待着去。”金希澈嫌弃的撇嘴“最好是下场大雪，那才应景呢。”

朴正洙笑着拍他“你说的厉害，要是真下雪了，你可别心疼他。”

“谁心疼他，我心疼东海还来不及呢。”金希澈嘁了一声，给李东海掖了掖被角坐下。突然想到什么似的，拉过朴正洙的手“你可不许帮外人啊，我非得让这个臭小子长记性不可。”  
“你又不是不知道他是真的喜欢东海，怎么还赌上气了。”朴正洙含笑道，任由金希澈拉着自己。

“光喜欢有什么用，他得知道怎么喜欢才行。”金希澈盯着床上熟睡的人喃喃“不知道怎么疼人的喜欢，还不如不喜欢。”  
朴正洙不置可否，谁都是从这个时候过来的，他们也因为莽撞走过弯路的。  
他又看了眼金希澈，暗暗腹诽，真护犊子。

朴正洙有时候觉得，金希澈这人的嘴是不是开过光。

李赫宰最近每天晚上都会驱车过来在大门口过夜，第二天一早又返程离开。可能是知道他们出国有个把月不会回来，几乎每晚都在，从不缺席。幸亏李东海没心情看窗外，不然知道自己alpha成日在外面遭罪，非得闹的更厉害。  
九点多的时候李东海因为下雪天冷早早缩在床上，托心理治疗的福他最近精神稍微好了些，偶尔还抱着吉他摸两下。金希澈陪着上楼，开了盏床头灯陪他。  
朴正洙在楼下看了眼窗外，啧，还真下雪了，今年好像冷的格外快。他招呼外边的佣人过来“那个奔驰车还在吗？”  
“在呢，今天开了车灯，估计是太冷了把暖气打开了。”  
“哦…”朴正洙偷偷看了眼楼上，压低声音嘱咐“去把大门打开，让那辆车进来。”

“啊？？？”那佣人也压低声音“我会死的。”

“你不开也会死的。”朴正洙斜睨一眼“你去不去？”

李赫宰坐在车里抖了抖腿，又将暖风调大一些。入了夜还是冷的，再加上这场雪，他简直能拉个二胡在街边乞讨了。  
正想着，面前紧闭多日的大门突然向两侧打开。电子化的设备半夜里突然开启，李赫宰瞠目结舌看了半天，这什么意思，是让他进去的意思吗？  
那门开了大半天，外面的雪夹着呼呼作响的风，李赫宰犹豫半天调转方向盘，小心翼翼驶入庄园。他车尾刚进去，铁门缓缓地关上。李赫宰在车里挠挠头，更晕了，这什么情况。他将车开到主宅门口，盯着一楼的落地窗看了一阵，径自走下车在雪中围着别墅慢慢转圈。  
他想找找李东海的房间在哪里。

金希澈下楼便看见那辆碍眼的奔驰车，好像怕他们不知道自己来了，直接停在落地窗前。  
金希澈当即破口大骂“谁让他停这的？？他是不是就存心来跟我作对？我弄这落地窗，是为了看他的破车吗？？？”  
朴正洙差点笑出声，憋了半天才忍住。  
“行了，人家大雪天在外头挨冻呢。”

“又不是我让他来的，他觉得委屈就别来呗。”金希澈对着窗外的奔驰车使劲翻了个白眼“能在我家门口站着是他的福气，别人想来还来不了呢。”

朴正洙嗯嗯啊啊的点头，在金希澈看不见的地方偷笑。他瞧着金希澈指挥人把落地窗帘拉上差点笑出来，真够幼稚的，这么大的人了还赌气。  
李赫宰围着别墅走了一圈，在侧面看到一个窗户上有人影，侧靠着窗户。他站在那看一阵就得抖一抖身上的雪，那个侧影他不会认错，窗户似乎被开了条缝，隐隐约约听到吉他的声音。  
李赫宰站了一阵，身后有脚步声传来，踩着雪发出咯吱咯吱的声音。  
一个佣人抱着毯子走过来“大少爷说了…”那人顿了顿，表情有些尴尬。  
“说…呃……别冻死在我家门口…死了也没人管…”

……………  
李赫宰嘴角抽了抽，接过毯子。  
“...替我谢谢他。”

TBC.  
by：玻璃


End file.
